


sugary hearts - hinata shouyou x fem! reader

by bokutosbxtch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbxtch/pseuds/bokutosbxtch
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has had a crush on Y/N for as long as he can remember, but he never intended to act on it.After months of teasing from the team, he decides to take a risk and let the girl he loves know how he feels. Except, everything keeps getting in the way.Short story!I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. The reader obviously belongs to themself.I'm sorry it's so fast paced, I'm so bad at writing filler. -_-Also on wattpad!    _bokutosbxtch
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	sugary hearts - hinata shouyou x fem! reader

Conversations filled the gym as practice was being wrapped up. The young boys all headed towards the locker room, longing for their homes. All except one. First year, Hinata Shouyou, stood with his head barely sticking out of the big door, waiting for a certain time. He had a mental timer going, 20 seconds left on the clock.

Kageyama turns to look at the other, a small sigh escaping his chapped lips. "Hinata, get over here. Stop being a dumbass and get dressed."

"Hold on, Kageyama!" He shouted, returning his full attention to in front of him.

"And...now." He whispers. Just as he says that, the sound of a door opening outside is made evident. He shrinks back into the gym, only one eye visible from the other side now. 

Girls chatter and giggle, emerging from their practice. The boys gym quiets down, giving Hinata his much desired time. A small smile takes over his expression as a particular lady strides past the door, her dark hair floating just a bit. 

Slowly, but surely, the sound of talking dies out as they walk further away. Finally, Hinata moves from his position and stares back at his teammates. All of them hold in their laughs and walk briskly into the changing rooms. Hinata follows, the grin never leaving his face. 

Once they're all inside, Tanaka starts. "Hinata, man, you've got to stop doing that. If she sees you, you're going to be labelled a stalker."

"W-what?!" He stammers.

"He's right. Your intentions are pure, but you look like a total creep." Suga giggles.

Hinata sighs, his head hanging low. "I just like seeing her."

Nishinoya walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Then tell her how you feel! C'mon! You've been holding it in for too long, anyway."

"Seconded." Kageyama immediately says.

"It's not that easy." He says, his tone sad.

"Let's make a plan." Daichi says, and they all take a seat.

"You should be super flirty! Girls love that." Tanaka says with a catlike grin.

"Don't do that." Suga states. "You need to be polite."

"But, not too polite. You want her to see you as a love interest, not a grandpa. Be super sugary sweet!" Nishinoya says, confidently. 

"Sugary sweet? Ew. That sounds dumb." Tanaka replies, faking repulsion.

"Hey!" Noya shouts back.

"I think Noya's right. Sweet is the best approach." Suga tells them.

"Me too!" Yamaguchi says enthusiastically.

"Nobody cares." Tsukishima says from the other side of the room and is quickly met with a, "Shut up." from Kageyama.

"So, do we all agree on sweet?" Daichi questions. A chorus of nods is the only answer.

"Now, it's time to make a plan guaranteed to sweep her off her feet." Asahi says, leaning back against a locker.

\- ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡- ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡- ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡- ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡- ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡- ♡-♡-♡-♡-

The team stood around the corner, anxiously awaiting the show ahead of them. Hinata hadn't shut up about this girl in forever. Since the beginning of his club membership, he's always seemed to have an infatuation with her. 

The plan was simple. He was to walk up to her right as she exited the girls gymnasium and confront her. He would say something short and simple, along the lines of, "Hey, Y/N! Would you be free to study for the math test tomorrow?"

Daichi ducks his head, lost in thought. It would've been preferable for him to be able to straight up confess, but baby steps are the key. If he can get her alone and show her just how great he is, the actual confession will be all that much better. Sugawara had convinced him to stick with this plan the day before.

The captain is snapped back to reality as he hears a door swing open and a few girls walk out. One being the ever so famous Y/N.

The H/C haired lady begins her path towards the front of the school. Her speed is much faster than they had expected. The whole team was holding their breath, hoping this moment would finally be perfect.

A slight blush creeps onto the gingers head as he sees her. Hinata shakes his head and internally gives himself some words of encouragement before running after the girl, who had somehow completely missed him.

"Y/N." Hinata says, much quieter than intended. She keeps walking, getting closer and closer to her destination.

He continues trailing her until she ends up ultimately exiting the school grounds, never even glancing back. He would have continued, but he didn't want to resort to stalkerish tendencies like the boys had said.

A sigh escapes his lips as he makes his way back to where the boys are hiding, looking disappointed. 

The group sits in silence, taking in the failure.

After a few moments, Sugawara mumbles, "I mean, it's better than nothing."

"Do you think she was ignoring me?" Hinata shoots back immediately. 

"Of course she wasn't!" Yamaguchi spits out.

"She probably just didn't hear you, little man." Tanaka grins.

A loud voice begins, "No, she probably hates y-" and is quickly cut off by a "Shut up, Tsukki."

Everyone stands up to make their way out of the grassy area, when the remainder of the girls volleyball team exits. They all freeze.

Michimiya looks at Daichi and a bright smile takes over her face.

"Daichi! What are you guys doing out here?"

The boy takes a quick look at his little friend who replies with a nod.

"Hinata was trying to talk to Y/N. It didn't go so well. She didn't hear him."

A small frown replaces her previously shining expression. "She still hasn't caught on? Sometimes I worry about her. It's so painfully obvious you're head over heels for the girl."

"Tell me about it." Tsukishima complains while Yamaguchi shoots him a glare, shutting him up.

Ignoring the blonde, Hinata begins. "Michimiya, do you have any tips on how to talk to Y/N?"

"Hm. That's a tricky one. Try to create a situation that looks accidental and branch off of that. That might work."

He bows, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, no need to be so formal. This is just as much for us. It's so hard to watch how oblivious she is." she giggles.

The team says their goodbyes to the girls and starts walking towards the gates. 

"So what's the plan now?" Asahi asks.

"Tonight, I'm going to come up with a plan so great she won't know how to say no!"

"We'll see." Kageyama mumbles.

-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-


End file.
